1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor and wall covering tiles. More particularly, it relates to a tile system that does not require a grout compound to be applied to the tiles after installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramic tiles are widely used as a floor and wall covering in both residential and commercial applications. Tile is very versatile, and has been in use as a floor and wall covering for centuries. Tiles are available in a nearly unlimited color palette and may be installed in an equally unlimited number of designs. Tile is often a top choice for floor and wall coverings because of its great durability and aesthetic qualities. While many tiles are manufactured from ceramic compositions (baked clay), they may be made of a variety of natural or synthetic materials including, but not limited to, granite, quartz, marble, soapstone, plastic, wood, or a other suitable material.
Tile provides a durable surface and may be coated to be substantially impervious to water and other liquids. When tiles are installed, they are generally laid side by side on a surface such as a floor or wall. Typically, an adhesive compound is used as a base to attach the tiles to a surface and then grout is spread over and between the tiles to further bind the tiles to the surface and to fill spaces between adjacent tiles. While not impervious to water and moisture, the grout provides a barrier to reduce moisture between and behind the tiles. This step of grouting the tiles is labor intensive and represents a significant portion of the labor involved in a typical tile installation.
Due to the time and labor involved in tile installation, it is typically quite costly to have tile professionally installed. Accordingly, many homeowners desire to install tile in their own homes. Unfortunately, this is an extremely tedious process, and many homeowners do not wish to spend the time necessary for a satisfactory installation.
In recent years, manufacturers have attempted to produce do-it-yourself tile solutions that are easier to install. One such attempt is described in United States Publication Number US 2004/0031226 entitled “Pre-glued Tongue and Groove Flooring” by Miller et al. Disclosed therein is a laminated “tile” that uses a pre-applied glue for fastening the tiles together. While this system is easier to install than traditional tiles, it still requires a separate grout to be applied and uses a laminate material rather than a solid tile. A laminate material is not likely to be as durable as more traditional materials such as ceramic or stone tiles. Additionally, because the tile system makes use of a laminated structure that is susceptible to moisture damage, the installer is required to apply a messy grout composition to the tiles as part of the installation process.
A previous attempt to produce an easy to install tile is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,102 entitled “Interlocking Wall Tile.” The '102 patent describes a synthetic wall tile system that snaps together. Unfortunately, this tile is not practicable with substantially ridged materials, such as ceramic, granite, or marble. The Luster et al. tiles are molded into a uniform structure of a single material and rigid materials could not be formed into an operable tab structure as taught in the patent. Such a limitation severely limits the aesthetic qualities available for the tiles and thereby reduces the marketability of the system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a tile system that is simple to install.
Additionally, there is a need in the art for a tile system that does not require a grout to be applied to the tiles after installation.
Further, there is a need in the art for an easy to install tile system that makes use of durable tile materials.
In addition, there is a need in the art for a tile system that primarily utilizes traditional tile materials, but eliminates the need for grout.